halohistoryandgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown Halo Film
Rumors of a Halo Movie have been circulating since the release of the first game, but in 2004, it was officially confirmed by Bungie. While the movie was intended to be handled by 20th Century Fox and Universal Pictures, both pulled out of the deal for unknown reasons in October of 2006 - postponing the Halo movie indefinitely until new distributors could be found. The movie would have been a live-action movie, but with a heavy amount of CGI. Wingnut Films, the team behind Lord of the Rings and King Kong, was also working on the movie. Before it was delayed, it was revealed that the film would have been shot in Wellington, New Zealand, and was slated for a summer 2009 release. To keep the producers true to the Halo Universe, Bungie prepared an exhaustive encyclopedia known to some as either the "Halo Compendium" or the Halo Story Bible. This describes nearly every topic in the Halo games and novels including graphics of characters, species and vessels. The Halo 3 promotional Landfall series has been considered a test of viewer interest in a possible Halo movie. The Internet Movie Database currently lists a new attempt at a Halo movie, with a projected release date of 2012. Production Notes :"If we ever make a Halo movie, who would you want to write it?" So, I asked Marty as we exited the theater, "I bet that Garland guy would be all over the Flood." :— Joseph Staten mentioned the aforesaid after seeing 28 Days Later. Peter Jackson, a Halo fan, was confirmed as executive producer for the film. While it was assumed that he would also direct, the announcement of Neill Blomkamp as director proved that speculation as false. Jackson said he was tired after spending so much time on King Kong, and that Halo would have been a break. Blomkamp is an acclaimed director of short films and commercials. He has also won Clios and a Visual Effects Society Award, and was nominated for an Emmy Award for his work on James Cameron's TV series Dark Angel. And recently he made a District 9 feature film. In August 2009 Neill Blomkamp stated the budget for the movie was around $120 million. Also in August 2009, Neill Blomkamp stated that ""In regards to Halo, my involvement is probably dead, I don't want it, if they came back and offered it to me I'd say no." Script A piece of the alleged script.Added by Dragonclaws:"Where the Master Chief doesn't have a face...That's hard to carry as a main character for an entire film. But you can certainly surround him with people who don't have helmets on and you can see their faces." :— Joseph Staten A website called LatinoReview.com has posted a script review of the upcoming Halo movie; Rampancy.net asserts that it's credible; however, Bungie has said the story is not complete. Joseph Staten has said before that what would have been the "final" script for the film, would have had the Master Chief as a secondary character, taking a backseat to others for storytelling purposes. In this version of the script, Captain Keyes is mentioned. This is probably Jacob Keyes and not his daughter, Miranda Keyes. Cortana hints him as Sir, not Ma'am. Evidence in these lines share a striking resemblance to the opening cinematic of the first game. If you remember Jacob Keyes dying later in Halo CE; whether this might be in the script or not, it could be centered around the events of the first Halo, and multiple Halo action films. These could feature Brutes, Brute weaponry and the Master Chief jumping from the Dreadnought. Also, G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra writer Stuart Beattie wrote a spec script during the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike. The script is an adaptation of Eric Nylund's novel Halo: The Fall of Reach. He commented that The Fall of Reach would be the best choice for a movie adaptation:[8] Timeline *'Summer of 2002' With the success of Halo: Combat Evolved, Hollywood producers voice interest about making a Halo movie. Concerns over creative control sunk the idea, "thanks but no thanks" said Joseph Staten. *'2004 before ''Halo 2 launch''' A Hollywood player, Peter Schlessel starts to meet with Bungie staff to discuss movie plans. He proposes that instead of leaving it up to Hollywood, "Finance the script yourselves, Hire a writer, have him write something you love, then bring it to Hollywood with a simple message: This is the movie we want to make. Who wants to make it with us?". On the list of Schlessel approved writers is Alex Garland, who Bungie pick for reasons listed in above article. *'February 3, 2005' Creative Artists Agency confirmed that Microsoft had completed a million-dollar deal with Alex Garland to write a screenplay based on the video game series Halo, which would then be offered to studios. *'June 7, 2005' Microsoft released Garland's completed screenplay to various Hollywood studios on June 7, 2005, looking to be paid a $10 million fee as well as the studio's agreement to adhere to guidelines set by the game's developers. Microsoft also wanted the studio to seek approval over the director and cast. In addition, Microsoft sought full merchandising rights for itself, a minimum $75 million budget, and company representatives' full access to the film's rough cuts in Los Angeles. Studios like Paramount, DreamWorks, Sony, and Warner Bros. did not want to cede creative rights to the film and passed over the project. *'June 2005' 20th Century Fox and Universal Studios entered negotiations with Microsoft to divide the distribution rights of Halo. The original $10 million deal was reduced based on the studios' negative response to the exorbitant price tag. In the negotiations, Universal gained rights to release the film in North America, where Fox would distribute the film overseas. On August 22, 2005, Microsoft's deal with the studios was announced to be finalized, with summer 2008 as the target release date. *'October 4, 2005' Bungie Studios announced that director Peter Jackson was signed onto the project as an executive producer. *'July 13, 2006' Author D.B. Weiss revealed in an interview that he was writing the screenplay for Halo. At the time of the interview, Weiss said that he was working on his second draft of the new script, which contained elements of the project's original screenplay by Alex Garland. *'August 2006' Neill Blomkamp is picked by Jackson as the director of the Halo movie. *'October 20, 2006' Universal and Fox pull out of the deal. A representative of Peter Jackson and Fran Walsh said: The source article also stated that work is apparently continuing on the film (which will be directed by Neill Blomkamp) and that Microsoft is already in talks with other distributors. *'October 31, 2006' Producers Peter Jackson and Fran Walsh, along with Microsoft, are putting the much-anticipated Halo movie into production hell, or where a film has stopped in the production stage. Following recent reports that development of the film would continue in spite of studio backers Fox and Universal dropping out, a press release being distributed by Jackson's WingNut Films today confirms that Halo is being indefinitely postponed. Here's their statement regarding the film: *'May 21, 2007' In an interview with Cinematical.com, Peter Jackson stated that he expected the project to continue soon, once the movie studios "catch a glimpse of the Halo hype first-hand" (with the release of Halo 3). *'July 5, 2007' Unconfirmed rumors began to circulate that 20th Century Fox would pickup rights with the movie, however they were never confirmed, putting the development of the Halo movie in question, once again. *'October 4, 2007' Halo Movie is announced dead by director Neil Blomkamp. *'October 5, 2007' Frank O'Connor says in an interview with Game Informer that "nobody can declare it film dead except for the owner of the IP Microsoft" in response to Blomkamp's statement. *'October 29, 2007' Ken Kamins, Peter Jackson's representative, has confirmed in an interview that the Halo film is still in pre-production phase. "What happened was this: Universal, on behalf of both studios, asked for a meeting with the filmmakers just prior to the due date of a significant payment," says Kamins. "Basically, they said that in order to move forward with the film, the filmmakers had to significantly reduce their deals. They waited until the last minute to have this conversation. Peter and Fran, after speaking with their producing partners and with Microsoft and Bungie, respectfully declined." According to Kamins would be director Blomkamp has not been dropped either, in spite of his earlier statements. *'January 18, 2008' Bungie mentions in its weekly update that the Halo movie is still on hold, but they posted pictures of armor and weapon replicas made by Weta's Workshop that were used in the Halo: Landfall short films. *'April 1, 2008' G.I. Joe screenwriter Stuart Beattie says he wrote spec-scripts for three potential Halo films; first one being Halo: Fall of Reach, second being Halo: The Rise of the Flood, and last one being Halo: The Battle of Earth. Initially expected to be an April Fools joke, it was later confirmed to be genuine, though he was working in an unofficial capacity. *'July 21, 2008' Microsoft Game Studios Phil Spencer and vice president of Strategy and Business Development Shane Kim say in a video interview that they are still in discussions with various potential partners and that there continues to be tremendous interest. Quoted from the video: "We wanna make sure, whenever we translate it to the big screen that its going to be a movie worthy of the IP (intellectual property). So we’re going to be very careful about how we proceed there." *'August 4, 2008' Unofficial concept art for a Halo: The Fall of Reach movie is shown. *'July 24, 2009' At Comic-Con, Neill Blomkamp denies that his upcoming film ([http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1136608/ District 9]) is a showcase for how he could handle a Halo film, and confirms that he is no longer involved. Peter Jackson also revealed that it was "studio politics" that brought down the Halo movie and not due to the fact that Neill was a new director or the budget cost of the film. As for Halo: Chronicles, he says that it was scrapped when the movie collapsed as well. *'July 26, 2009' Jackson responds to questions about the current status of the film[27]: *'July 30, 2009' Microsoft claims that Peter Jackson's Halo projects are not, in fact, dead. "Microsoft Game Studios is deeply committed to supporting and strategically growing the Halo franchise, and our relationship with Peter and his team is something that we greatly value. Given the bandwidth of both of our companies we've decided to put this joint effort on hold and prioritize resources against other projects like Halo 3: ODST, Halo: Reach and Halo Legends". *'August 3, 2009' Stuart Beattie elaborates on his Halo effort in an interview: *'August 7, 2009' Rumors arise that Steven Spielberg was greatly impressed with Stuart Beattie's take on Halo and is planning to sign on as the producer. The article also states that he is in active negotiations with Microsoft to acquire the film rights for DreamWorks, as they are looking for a big tent pole to help launch their newly independent studio(with distribution over at Walt Disney Pictures) after losing Transformers to Paramount. *'August 11, 2009' A Microsoft spokesperson responds on the Spielberg reports saying that they're "glad that there's still a lot of enthusiasm in the entertainment industry surrounding the idea of a Halo movie." But he further states that film is still on hold and that they are putting their full focus on the Halo 3: ODST and Halo: Reach projects until further notice. *'October 5, 2009' Frank O' Connor confirms that Microsoft is still "being very careful to pick the right time and the right partner" to get the development of the movie restarted in an interview with USA Today. He also reveals that future Halo installments in the franchise are being planned out for the next six years that will provide conclusions to the canon storyline. *'March 25, 2010' It is revealed that interest in the film is high once more due to Halo Legends and the upcoming Halo: Reach game. *'April 7, 2010' Frank O'Connor discuss the impact of a Halo movie on the franchise. *'September 4, 2010' O'Connor says that any Halo film would likely serve as a standalone story and won't be "a verbatim retelling of the game". It is reported that they are still developing Alex Garland's, Stuart Beattie's, D.B. Weiss's, and Josh Olson's work as potential blueprints for an updated screenplay. Microsoft's aim now with Halo: Reach is for the game to relate to wider audiences in order to pave the way for a bigscreen adaptation, hence director Noam Murro's Remember Reach live-action shorts for Reach's viral marketing campaign. A potential television series is on the horizon as well. *'October 6, 2010' It is confirmed that DreamWorks is determined in obtaining the rights for the film. *'October 8, 2010' A possible 2014 release date is revealed by Starlight Runner Entertainment CEO Jeff Gomez during a panel at the New York Comic Con. *'February, 2011' A project entitled 'Halo: Faith' appears on Facebook. The film appears to follow an unknown squad of Spartans during the events of Reach, the film has been described as fully independant and self-funded, much like a short film. The movie is set for release on November 20th 2011, filming wrapped in early April. An interview with the director Jared Pelletier with Rex Sikes. *'April, 2011' Another independent film entitled “Operation Chastity” recently finished filming its trailer, only small amounts of information is available at the current moment. The makers of the film made a custom warthog slightly smaller than the original size. Halo: Faith Halo: Faith is one of the movies that is thought to be confirmed. Another movie, speculated by Halo4Follower, is Halo: The Fallen. Halo: Faith is thought to take place during the Fall of Reach and follow the story of Anton. Other